Complete insanity
by Rejected Insanity
Summary: Carlos and Logan are playing video games, drinking milk and reading at around 3 in the morning. Crazy things will happen. slash, one-shot, Cargan, read and review


**Hello, readers! This is my first one-shot. There isn't much to say about this other than it's mostly true. You be the judge of what is reality and what is fiction. You can review and tell me what sounds like a figment of my imagination and what actually happened. Enjoy!**

Carlos and Logan sat in their dark room doing two completely different things. Carlos was playing a video game while Logan was reading a math book. The paler boy had a book light taped to one of his old hockey helmets (an invention of his) because the latino refused to turn on the light in their room. His argument was that the darkness helped him focus on the game.

Logan was lying against the headboard with his eyebrows furrowed as he mouthed the words while the other was sitting at the foot of the bed slashing the heck out of some blob-like creature. "Damn suicidal bee thing!" he growled as a small creature flew into his character and exploded, making Logan jump.

Logan continued reading as he grabbed a small ball and threw it at the back of Carlos' head. "Don't cuss."

"Hey! You do it all the time." he said pouting.

Logan didn't reply because he hadn't even processed what the other boy said. He was too busy reading about rational numbers. The two boys sat in silence except for the constant tapping of buttons on a controller and Carlos' mumbled curses. Suddenly, the raven-haired boy looked up. "Carlos, did you brush your teeth?"

The other boy paused so he could ponder the question. "No, but I don't usually- Eh!" he said as he toppled over the foot of the bed. He was extremely confused as to what had knocked him off of the bed and what was still lying on top of him.

"You don't usually 'eh'?" Logan asked with a smirk from his position on top of Carlos.

The boy that happened to be pinned craned his neck to look up. "Well, I don't usually 'eh' either." Both boys started laughing hysterically while Logan rolled onto the floor. They stayed like that for a few minutes, tears streaming down their faces, before Logan sat up suddenly.

He had abruptly stopped laughing and looked at Carlos. "Do you want some milk?"

This made Carlos laugh even harder. "Yeah, sure." he choked out. "But, that was extremely random. You just stopped laughing and asked a question. I'm pretty sure I'm laughing way too hard at this." He sat up and wiped the tears off of his face.

Logan stood up, chuckling, and walked out of the room. Carlos used this time to get back onto the bed. "He better be glad the game was paused or right now, I would've died four times." He unpaused it and continued playing. He got to an extremely hard boss level and decided to wait until Logan got back to help him. No one really pegged Logan as the gaming type, but he had already beaten this game and was letting Carlos play it.

He and Logan had played this game for a while, the latino was even present when the other boy beat it. Whenever Carlos got to a level he couldn't beat, he let Logan play it, but he did prefer to read. Carlos wasn't sure if the other guys knew he even picked up a controller let alone defeat every game he owned.

Logan returned with two glasses of milk, smiling blissfully. "A glass of milk, Mr. Garcia." he said with a British accent, making Carlos laugh a little. He held his hand out to grab it, but Logan slipped on something and the latino closed his eyes, bracing himself for the extreme cold sure to follow, but it never came.

He opened one eye and saw Logan sipping his milk, still holding the other glass. He was watching Carlos curiously over the rim and his insides went haywire for one reason or the other. He glanced around and noticed that there wasn't a wet spot anywhere on the bed or himself. He looked up. "How did you do that?" he asked in amazement.

Logan shook his head. "I have absolutely no clue, but I did it." he raised his hand. "I'm amazing."

Carlos laughed and took his drink from the paler boy's grasp. He hit the 'pause' button on the game again. He decided to take a break and talk to Logan. "Apparently or you would've gotten that all over me. What did you trip over anyway?"

Logan knitted his eyebrows and looked over the side of the bed. He squinted as he tried to figure out what the dark shape was. Realization dawned on his face and he picked it up. Carlos smiled sheepishly. Logan stared at him with mild annoyance. "I tripped on your stuffed animal. Why do you even still have this thing?"

Carlos snatched the teddy bear from Logan and held it close to his chest. It was black with a white skeleton on it and a small red heart stitched on its chest. "Because, at night, I get scared and I need something to hold. Plus, he glows in the dark."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Okay." They continued to drink their milk in silence. The paler boy still had that curious look on his face that Carlos couldn't describe. There was something about it that made his heart flutter oddly and he couldn't understand why.

The latino drunk a large amount of his milk and felt a cold sensation on his upper lip. Logan almost choked on his own milk. "Dude, you're gonna kill me."

Carlos tilted his head. "What?"

the pale boy rolled his eyes again. "You have a milk mustache." He smirked. "Hold still."

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Log-" Logan had leaned forward and kissed Carlos' lips gently. He was completely confused, but he went with it and kissed back. He almost jumped when he felt a jolt through his entire body. Was it supposed to feel like this?

Logan pulled away with the same smirk and took a sip from his glass. Carlos' entire expression was blank. He didn't exactly know how to react. It was random as far as he was concerned. "So?" the other boy asked.

Carlos nodded after he got over his shock. "What was that?" he said hazily.

Logan nodded. "I'm surprised you didn't freak out."

"What? Why would I freak out."

"Because, you're Carlos." he stated rather fast.

"Well, maybe it's because... I liked it?" he said looking at Logan for confirmation. He had a serious expression now. Logan nodded and picked up his book again.

Carlos put his hand on Logan's arm. "So... what now? Was that all? Just a kiss?" His eyes had a sadness in them that Logan didn't like seeing.

"You don't have to sleep with that teddy bear thing if you sleep next to me tonight." he said timidly with his eyes the only thing visible over his book. He had a worried look in his eyes as he waited for something.

Carlos gave him a crooked smile and nodded. He scooted closer to the other boy and wrapped his arms around him.

The next morning, Kendall walked in to see the two boys all tangled up in each other. He smiled and quietly closed the door so he wouldn't disturb him

**Okay, I was trying to get this finished a lot earlier, but I have a weakness for video games. _ By the way, "Kirby: return to dreamland" PWNS! R+R**

***E.M.***


End file.
